


Syphon

by Evvy96



Series: Young Justice x Reader Stories [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped, Life-sucking Ray of Death, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96





	Syphon

y/n= your name  
s/h/n= superhero name  
e/c= eye colour  
h/c=  hair colour  
h/l= hair length  
s/c=skin colour

“Okay team, we have a hostage situation. Somewhere near Atlantis is a submarine holding an unknown villain and only one hostage. She’s a prodigy of Queen Mera, studying sorcery. Her powers are unlike anything we’ve ever experienced before, which is the reason we believe she has been taken. We don’t know her name, but she could be in great danger.” Nightwing turned towards the team as he finished the debrief. Robin turned away from his brother, formulating a plan as he spoke. “Okay guys. This will need to be a basic team assignment. Because I’m not familiar with the ocean or its floor map, Aqualad, you will lead this mission.” With a nod, the basic team; Robin, Aqualad, Impulse (no one is ready to call his Kid Flash yet, the pain of losing Wally is still too fresh), Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis; Kaldur explained the plan.

\----------------------

_Everyone in position?_  Kaldur called through the telepathic link. Everyone was in their camouflage swim gear, surrounding a submarine that took the form of a large Shark. He received a chorus of acknowledgement from the surrounding team mates, followed by another voice, Robin’s.  _Any news from (y/n)? She might be able to tell us who was taken, her being a student of Queen Mera and all._   _Unfortunately not._ He responded.  _I believe she is too deep into her new studies to contact us at this present time. We will visit her when we are finished here._

-

They had no trouble breaking in to the sub, or taking down the guards throughout the deceivingly many hallways, however, there lay a few surprises awaiting them the moment they broke through the control room doors. “Black Manta?! I thought we locked you away?” Impulse exclaimed. Kaldur’s father turned to face the intruders, a wicked grin adorning his face. “Ah, the Young Justice League. I was wondering when you would show up to help your friend. I daresay she was starting to lose hope you would even show up. Isn’t that right, dear one?” The villain stepped aside to reveal a young girl wrapped in chains and held to the floor on her knees. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair hung limply around her face, greasy and slightly matted, signifying she had been there much longer than they had first anticipated. The League stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes landed on her, a shocked gasp escaping the girls and Aqualad. “(S/H/N)!”

Her (e/c) eyes lifted at the mention of her name, the usually vibrant colour dulled and none of the hope they would normally hold. “Kal-A-Aqualad? Miss M? I-is it really you? Are you actually here?” Manta chortled, crossing over to her and lifting her chin with his finger, and filling Aqualad with rage. “Oh it’s them sweetheart. They get to stand there and watch as your magical aura is completely drained from your body and stored for the Light’s personal use.” A pulse swept through the room, sticking the team to the floor as (s/h/n) started to struggle against her chains, though too weak to cause much damage. Manta activated the syphon directed at (y/n), causing her to emit a scream of pain. The team struggled in their places, trying to get free and put a stop to the ray draining (y/n)’s life force.

Aqualad began to feel helpless. He watched as the girl he had fallen in love with get the life sucked out of her, and felt the underlying rage he had held since before Wally’s death surge to the surface. With a battle-like cry, he summoned the water that surrounded the submarine, breaking through the air chamber and surging through the hallways to his hands, the streams curing up around his arms and legs and lifting him off the floor. He charged towards his father, slamming him away from the controls and shorting out the panel. The syphon switched off and (y/n) slumped in her place, the chains preventing her from falling to the floor.

Aqualad ran to her aid as the rest of the team restrained Black Manta. Her bonds broke away with a slash of his water bearers, and she fainted into his arms. Kaldur cradled her as if she were made of porcelain, brushing her hair away from her face to reveal her pale (s/c) skin. Her cheeks had hollowed out, and the underneath of her eyes resembled a ditch that had been just shoveled out, the deep dark grey frightening Kaldur almost as much as seeing her in his father’s clutches. “I am so sorry (y/n). I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner; that you had to suffer for so long. But do not worry. I will never let them get to you again. I swear on my life… my angel.” He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, a small hum emitting from the unconscious girl in his arms.

“Ha! You think The Light will just give up all that power? They’ll try again, and when they do, they’ll make sure you don’t even live to watch her suffer. She will belong to The Light, mark my words!” Black Manta called as he was escorted to the Bio-Ship, his evil cackle echoing in the now almost empty Control Room. Kaldur’ahm lifted (y/n) into his arms, carrying her Bridal Style as he made his way to the Bio-Ship himself, refusing to release her until they has arrived back in Poseidonis and personally placed her on one of the infirmary beds to be tended to.

\----------------

A bright white light engulfed (y’n)’s sight as her, somehow heavy, eyelids lifted, causing her to blink multiple times and a groan to escape her lips. When she had adjusted to the light, she surveyed her surroundings, determining that she was in an infirmary and that she was very, very sore. She tilted her head to one side to find the Young Justice League surrounding her bed, each of them seated in a chair with their heads down. At her groan, Superboy’s head had snapped up, his face lighting up as he saw the now conscious (y/n). “(Y/n)! You’re awake!” He exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else, their heads also snapping up and to observe their teammate. Their relief was vocalized almost in chorus as they embraced her gently one by one, careful not to hurt her should they suffer the wrath of the nurses, or worse yet, Kaldur’ahm. (Y/n) smiled at her friends, happy to see them all, her memories of the recent events slowly returning to her. “Guys, it really was you. I wasn’t dreaming? Oh, thank the Gods! I’ve missed you all so much.” She looked around at everyone, her smile faltering as she noticed an absence. “Where’s Kaldur? Is he okay?” “He’s fine (y/n). We just sent him to eat and freshen up. He’s rarely left your side since we got here. Refused to leave before you woke up. Boy is he gonna be mad that you woke as soon as he left.” Robin explained, sending the Atlantean a message through his wrist communicator.

The team of friends spoke for a while longer before Kaldur came speeding into the room, the infirmary doors slamming open as he rushed to (y/n)’s bed, his breathing heavy as he set his eyes upon her figure. “(Y/n).” She smiled at her friend, “Hello Kaldur’ahm.” The two exchanged an awkward staring contest, prompting the rest of the team to silently take their leave, allowing them some privacy in (y/n)’s private room. “I…. I am glad you are alright. I was almost too late to save you. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” “It’s alright Kaldur’ahm. I’m here now and that is all that matters. Thank you for saving me. Robin was telling me you barely left my side since you brought me here. Is that true?” She could have sworn a blush creeped up onto the young Atlantean’s face as he stuttered out an affirmation, causing her to smile. “That is very sweet of you; you didn’t have to do that. The team told me I’ve been unconscious for around 10 days, I hate to think you’ve been merely sitting here waiting for me to wake up. I’m sorry I put you through that. This may sound strange, but I used to think about seeing you by my side when I was injured, and I for you. I had quite the crush on you when we were younger, but I never did anything about it because I saw how happy you were with Tula before we left to join Young Justice.”

Kaldur’s eyes widened as she confessed her old crush, not aware her crush had not disappeared over the years, yet gotten stronger. “Well, actually (y/n), I have a small confession of my own. You see, the reason I spent so much time with Tula is because I was trying to get over you. I liked you quite a lot when we were younger also, but I believed you had feelings for Garth, since you spent so much time with him.” A small silence fell between them as they pondered what the other had said. Had they really wasted all those years staring at each other discreetly, when they could have had the beautiful relationship they had each only dreamed of?

“(Y/n), I love you.” Kaldur suddenly burst out, walking to her side and taking one of her hands in both of his. “When I saw you chained down and in the hands of my father, I became so frightened. I thought I would lose you, and when I couldn’t move, when I had to watch as he drained the life out of you, I thought I would die myself. So when I managed to rescue you, I promised myself I would confess my feelings to you, no matter what your response would be. I understand if you do not reciprocate-” He was cut off as (y/n) pulled him forward, their lips colliding in a sweet kiss that felt as though the world around them had erupted into an explosion of colour.

When they separated, (y/n) smiled softly, gently caressing Kaldur’s cheek with her thumb. “Kaldur, I have loved you since the day we started our sorcery classes together and you accidentally knocked me down with an accidental water whip.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, only to be interrupted by their friends coming back in to the room and sounding their “aw’s” and wolf whistles, from the girls and boys respectively. “Good for you, man.” Bart congratulated his friend, giving him a pat on the back. “We’ve been waiting for you two to get together since (y/n) first joined the team. You two were so obvious it was painful. How did you guys not notice that the other was head over heels for you?” he laughed, everyone else joining when (y/n) buried her head into Kaldur’s arm to hide her blush and embarrassment. Kaldur looked down at her, a smile permanently fixed on his face. Things were going to get better now, he could feel it. With (y/n) by his side as more than his friend, finally, he knew it could only get better.


End file.
